Orgullo
by Kattlyn.Sakura
Summary: El orgullo de una persona puede hacer que alguien piense diversas cosas... losé no soy buena en esto :/ .. Solo entren y lean


Declaro: NO me pertenecen tanto los personajes como Gakuen Alice

Mikan y Natsume se encontraban en el salón de clases sentados uno al lado del otro con sus manos entrelazadas, se podía ver que no se dirigían la palabra, mikan estaba mirando hacia la ventana y natsume leía su manga, eso era lo normal, no eran necesarias las palabra para que expresaran sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia ellos. Claro que Mikan era quien normalmente mostraba su afecto hacia Natsume mientras él nunca le había dicho Te Amo a ella por su ''Orgullo'' pero tampoco lo encontraba necesario porque pensaba que Mikan lo entendía y sabía que el realmente la amaba más que a nada en el mundo ya que era su luz y su razón de vivir... Pero eso era en lo que estaba equivocado él, Mikan siempre estaba pensando en porque era tan frio con ella y porque no le mostraba sus sentimientos, será porque le daba vergüenza?.. No él era Natsume Hyuuga, el Alice más poderoso de todos; No quería perder su ''estatus''?, no a él no le interesaba su estatus o será porque él no la amaba?... Para ella esa era la mejor opción, hace mucho tiempo que quería preguntarle si la quería o si estaba jugando con ella pero no le daba el valor así que prefería siempre quedarse callada y guardarse el dolor y la duda. Era el 2° Periodo de clases y se encontraban en clase de Matemáticas con Jinno-sensei quien les dio el rato para un Auto-estudio ya que revisaría las pruebas. Al rato después sonó el timbre para salir al Receso

''Uff... al fin nos podemos ir... esta clase es tan aburrida la odio'' dijo mikan soltando un suspiro

''Cállate Baka, de que tanto te quejas si nunca haces nada'' dijo hotaru que se encontraba al lado del asiento de mikan

''No seas mala hotaru, yo trato de hacer las tareas'' dijo mikan ''_O eso es lo que hago creer'' _Pensó y mostro una pequeña sonrisa

''Mmm... Mikan eso no se hace'' dijo koko con una sonrisa burlona

''Hey no leas mi mente koko, voy a volver a anular todo mi alrededor'' dijo con el ceño fruncido. Koko soltó una carcajada y mikan lo siguió

''Hey lunares deja de hacer tanto escándalo'' dijo Natsume agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola a él para darle un casto beso

''Mou Natsume ni si quiera estoy hablando fuerte'' replico mikan al separarse de el

''Eso es lo que tú crees'' Respondieron al unísono Natsume y Hotaru haciendo que se miraran fijamente con el ceño fruncido y se produjera cierta atmosfera incomoda que rápidamente rompió mikan

''Hey natsume me voy a mi habitación, juntémonos en 30 minutos en el Árbol de Cerezos?'' Pregunto tiernamente

''Hn, lo que sea''

''Hotaruuuu! Acompáñame'' dijo mikan lanzándose a abrazar a hotaru

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan fue lanzada hacia la pared por el arma Baka de hotaru y a todos le bajo una gotita de sudor ''No te me acerques Baka y si, voy contigo''

''mmm... eres mala hotaru'' dijo con un puchero mikan y hotaru sonrió a esa acción. Luego salieron del salón y se fueron a la habitación de mikan.

* * *

Después de 30 minutos mikan iba contenta al árbol de cerezos donde se encontraría con natsume, se había puesto un vestido verde que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad del muslo con tirantes de tirita, unos zapatos de tacón pequeño blancos y encima del vestido andaba con un pequeño chal blanco. Se había dejado el pelo suelto el cual se encontraba rizado, se veía realmente hermosa y se había preparado solo para ver a su novio y preguntarle lo que le tenía intrigada todo este tiempo, La Amaba?, al fin quería salir de su duda, por lo que se había hecho el valor. Iba llegando al árbol cuando noto dos sombras que se encontraban de pie frente al árbol y ella decidió ignorarlo pero al acercarse más al darse cuenta de quienes eran lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, haciendo que se detuviera y observara toda esa maldita escena. Ahí se encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta, No la amaba. Natsume se encontraba con Luna Koizumi en SU árbol besándose como si no hubiera mañana, podía ver como natsume subía y baja la mano por la espalda de ella y veía como luna le despeinaba el pelo a él. Ella a simple vista veía como natsume disfrutaba de tal beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron y se sonrieron unos a otros. Mikan no pudiendo creer lo que vio se le ocurrió solo una cosa, Llamarlo.

''Natsume'' dijo con voz quebrada mikan

''Q-que? MIKAN!'' dijo al principio medio confuso pero luego noto lo que había sucedido ''Hey mikan e-esto no es lo que parece'' dijo asustado

''N-no es lo que parece?'' Pregunto incrédula mikan ''Entonces no estabas besando a Koizumi y lo estabas disfrutando?'' Pregunto sarcásticamente ''Crees que soy tonta?, me viste la cara de idiota?'' Grito con todo su corazón derramando más lagrimas

''Mikan por favor escúchame'' Suplico natsume abandonando todo su orgullo y su ''mascara''

''NO'' Grito ''No te quiero escuchar, yo venía a hacerte una pregunta y veo que ya se la respuesta, nunca me amaste, solo jugabas conmigo, fui, fui una tonta al creer que en alguna parte de tu estúpido corazón sentías algo por mí, siempre tan alejado de mí, tan frio, yo siempre sufriendo como tonta todas las noches por ti... POR TI por alguien que no vale la pena, eres un bastardo'' dijo mikan terminando con un grito y luego salir corriendo

''MIKAAAAN!'' grito natsume mientras salía a perseguirla pero se ve interrumpido por el agarre de un brazo de el por luna ''Suéltame Koizumi''

''Ay, natsume-kun, porque vas por ella si me tienes aquí'' dijo con voz coqueta

''Déjame tranquilo tu eres una perra, me manipulaste con tu estúpido alice'' gruño zafándose del agarre de ella

''No sabes cuánto te estas equivocando natsume-kun'' dijo enojada pero a la vez coqueta (N/A: Aghh... odio a Luna jasojasoj, Espero no ser la única) ''Esa puta no podría complacerte como yo natsu-kun''

''No me llames así perra'' dijo natsume furioso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos natsume tomo a luna del cuello y la sujeto contra el árbol '' Y ni se te ocurra volver a llamar a mikan puta, no te nos vuelvas a acercar'' encendió el cabello de luna y sus zapatos ''o esto será poco'' dijo para luego soltarla y correr hacia donde se había ido mikan dejando a luna ahí tratando de apagar el fuego.

Natsume buscaba por todos lados a mikan, no sabía dónde se había ido era como si se la tragara la tierra, fue a su habitación, la cafetería, el salón de clases, el salón de profesores, la habitación de ruka... no sabía dónde estaba hasta que se le ocurrió que había un lado donde no había ido, La habitación de Hotaru. Teniendo eso en mente corrió a las habitaciones de 3 estrellas y fue directamente a la puerta de hotaru ''_Después de esto estaré muerto_'' pensaba el mientras tocaba la puerta de ella, a los segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando 3 balas directo hacia la cabeza de él haciendo que no tenga tiempo de reaccionar y las reciba haciendo que choque con la pared ''Que demonios Imai'' Gruño natsume mientras se paraba

''Aléjate de aquí Hyuuga'' dijo con un aura mortal hotaru

''Necesito hablar con mikan'' respondió el

''A mí no me interesa lo que necesites''

''Pero todo fue un mal entendido, déjame hablar con ella''

''No, en estos momentos no, ella está mal, asique ándate e inténtalo en otro momento'' respondió hotaru cerrando rápidamente la puerta

Natsume maldijo por lo bajo y se fue a su habitación decidido a que mañana hablaría con mikan y solucionaría todo esto ''_No te voy a perder mikan, eso nunca'' _fue lo último que pensó antes de irse a dormir

* * *

Ya era de mañana y todos se estaban yendo a sus respectivos salones, natsume quien no pudo dormir en la noche llego temprano al salón para sorpresa de todos y se sentó en su asiento esperando a que su morena cruzara la puerta, maldecía cada vez que entraban todo menos ella, hasta que ella entro y se dirigió directamente al haciendo al lado de Hotaru. Natsume quien se molestó por eso fue hacia mikan pero para decepción de natsume y alivio de mikan llego el profesor e hizo que todos se sentaran. Natsume estuvo todo el día tratando de hablar con mikan pero ella solo lo evitaba o había alguien que le estorbaba hasta que hubo una única oportunidad y la aprovecho, tomo a mikan de brazo y la arrastro hasta el árbol de cerezos, mikan se resistió todo el camino pero natsume no aflojo ningún segundo, esa podría ser su única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Cuando por fin llegaron al árbol de cerezos natsume no la soltó si no que la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para que no escapara, pero aun así mikan se resistía y trataba de alejarse lo máximo que pueda de el

''Mikan por favor escúchame'' suplico en voz baja natsume

''N-no, por favor déjame, no me lastimes más'' decía con lágrimas manchando su rostro

''No quiero lastimarte, quiero aclarar este maldito mal entendido''

''Esto no es un mal entendido natsume, que más puedes decir de la maldita escena que vi ayer'' dijo exasperada mikan '' hay algo que puedas decir de eso?'' Dijo con voz quebrada

''Mikan eso fue una trampa, Koizumi me manipulo'' dijo natsume con desesperación

''No, no te creo, porque tendría que creerte'' dijo aun tratando de liberarse del abrazo de natsume

''Mikan si realmente me amas créeme'' dijo natsume aún desesperado y apretando más su agarre

''Yo te amo, pero tú no me amas a mí, no quiero un amor unilateral'' le grito mikan

''Como sabes que no te amo'' grito exaltado

''Nunca lo has dicho, no lo has demostrado nunca'' grito mikan

''Creí que...'' dijo pero su voz se fue desvaneciendo. Ahora entendía que estaba totalmente equivocado, el no demostraba que la amaba, la hizo sufrir por tanto tiempo solo por su estúpido orgullo

''Mikan, y-yo te amo más que a nada'' dijo con la voz un poco más suave ''pensé que con mis acciones lo demostraba, pero estaba totalmente equivocado, mis acciones demostraban lo contrario'' dijo con culpabilidad ''Lo siento''

Mikan al escuchar las palabra de natsume solo se echó a llorar y escondió su rostro en el pecho de natsume y con su mano agarro la camisa de este, natsume preocupado le levanto el rostro y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro ''No llores por favor'' dijo en un susurro

''Y-yo realmente pensé que no me amabas que solo jugabas conmigo'' dijo entre sollozos e hipos

''No,no,no yo siempre te he amado mikan tu eres mi todo, mi luz'' dijo para luego cerrar la distancia entre ellos en un suave beso ''No olvides nunca que eres la única para mí'' dijo luego de separarse por falta de aire

''N-natsume, te amo'' dijo mikan con una pequeña sonrisa

''Yo también'' dijo para cerrar nuevamente la distancia pero esta vez con un beso más apasionado que antes que demostraba el deseo de estar juntos por siempre

**Espero les haya gustado y em… bueno lo siento por la mala gramática y si hay algo sin sentido o algo por el estilo, soy principiante jajaja… ****I wait yours reviews e.e ( Soy toda una gringa chiquillos) jajaj bueno cuídense y espero estarlos viendo con alguna nueva historia… si es que me de la inspiración ;)**

**By: Kattlyn Sakura *-***


End file.
